


Stuck.

by swarls



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kinda), Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No actual intercourse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Toys, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swarls/pseuds/swarls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“A few weeks ago I came out, you remember? And so I wanted to see if I would, you know, ever be into, like… Okay so I went to this store a few towns over and I got this, uh, toy. Anyway, so apparently it’s not meant for men and now I can’t get it out and I’m freaking out because I think I might have to go to the hospital and I can’t because Melissa is working today which means my dad will find out.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>There’s a long pause where Derek has to just take it all in. He hears Stiles breathing heavily after his freak out, and Derek tries to fully understand what is going on. “So what you’re saying, Stiles…is that you have a…”</i>
</p>
<p>
<i>“A dildo stuck in my ass, Derek, and I’m really freaking out about it!” His voice gets shrill towards the end and Derek covers his eyes with his free hand.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck.

Derek has been reading from the bestiary for about an hour now, trying to figure out what has been terrorizing a neighboring town. There’s a small pack of about six wolves who aligned with the McCall/Hale pack about a year after Scott became the True Alpha. In fact, about ten packs have joined the McCall/Hale pack in alliances, up and down the West Coast. It made his pack more secure for when all of the younger members would go off to college after this summer came to an end. It also meant that in the last few years there have been hardly any supernatural beings coming into their territory raising all kinds of hell. The last one they had was a faerie looking for her brethren in an alternate dimension. It had ended up with Deaton, with the help of Stiles, having to transport her back to her world before she burned down anymore of the forest. 

Derek’s train of thought is interrupted by his phone. He looks at it and sees that it’s Stiles calling. “You don’t know anything about dragons, do you?” he says in lieu of hello.

“Yes. But—“ 

“I think that’s what the Woodbridge pack is dealing with, but I can’t be sure. Do dragons have—“

“ _Derek_. I really can’t talk about this right now.”

“Oh okay. I’ll let you go then.” Derek is about to hang up the phone when he hears his name again. “What?” 

“This is really difficult for me to say, so just shut up and let me get through it without you interrupting, okay?” 

Derek nods and waits for Stiles. He realizes Stiles is waiting for affirmation so he says, “Okay.”

Stiles sighs heavily and Derek hears him slap something, like maybe his face, gently as if he’s going hyping himself up for something. Derek marks his page, fully intrigued, and sits up straight in his leather chair. There’s another sound from Stiles, almost as if he’s in pain, but not so much that Derek worries. 

“A few weeks ago I came out, you remember? And so I wanted to see if I would, you know, ever be into, like… Okay so I went to this store a few towns over and I got this, uh, toy. Anyway, so apparently it’s not meant for men and now I can’t get it out and I’m freaking out because I think I might have to go to the hospital and I can’t because Melissa is working today which means my dad will find out.”

There’s a long pause where Derek has to just take it all in. He hears Stiles breathing heavily after his freak out, and Derek tries to fully understand what is going on. “So what you’re saying, Stiles…is that you have a…”

“A dildo stuck in my ass, Derek, and I’m really freaking out about it!” His voice gets shrill towards the end and Derek covers his eyes with his free hand.

“And you called me?”

“Well Scott told me to go to the hospital, which, as I said before, I can’t do.”

“Well what do you expect me to do?” Derek stands up and begins to pace. Surely Stiles can’t think that he would be able to do anything about this?

“I need you to come help me get it out.” Or he totally thinks that’s what Derek will do.  
He sighs, already getting his jacket from the back of the chair when he says, “I’ll be there in ten.”

“Oh my god thank you, Derek.”

He hangs up and shoves the phone in his pocket. Derek has no idea how he’s going to do this. He’s had a massive crush on Stiles since the first time he saw him and Scott standing in his family’s woods. Now it’s two and a half years later and it’s only gotten worse. How in the hell is he supposed to go to Stiles’ house and… he can’t even think about it without blood going straight to his cock. How in god’s name is he supposed to be able to do this?

Derek has a few moments where he almost turns his car around and tells Stiles that he can’t do it and he should just go to the hospital, but his curiosity of seeing Stiles like this gets the better of him every time. What if this is his only opportunity to see Stiles like this? He knows it’s not right, that he will probably go to hell for this, but Derek never said he was a good person. He’s going to hell for a lot of reasons. Why not add one more?

By the time he’s a block away he can smell Stiles and he almost swerves off the road at how incredible it is. When he parks he has to breathe through his mouth and think about anything to get his dick to soften, at least to half-mast. He reminds himself that he is not here to do anything but help out a pack member… a friend. 

Derek walks to the house bypassing the front door for Stiles’ window. He knocks twice, startling Stiles who opens it up and ushers him inside. “Dude, finally! I thought you were gunna bail!”

Derek’s face feels hot all of a sudden. Stiles is standing there with nothing but a towel covering his lower half and Derek can’t help but breathe in ever so slightly through his nose. He immediately regrets it and looks at Stiles’ bedroom door to keep from looking at the trail of hair that leads down Stiles stomach under his towel. “Let’s just get this over with,” he says.

“Right. Yeah. Um, sorry about all this, Derek—“

“Stiles.” Derek sighs and spots the lube on the bedside table. He awkwardly gestures towards it and when Stiles looks confusedly at him, Derek huffs. “I need the lube.”

“Oh! Okay so we’re doing this.” Stiles grabs the lube and tosses at Derek.

“Isn’t that why you asked me here?”

“Well yeah, but I didn’t know we were going to just jump right into it!”

“Did you want me to take you to dinner first?” 

Stiles cheeks go red and his heart stutters just barely, enough that if it were anyone else, they probably wouldn’t notice. But Derek has been so in tune with Stiles’ heart rate that he notices almost every time it stutters. It must be because of nerves. 

“Fine. Let’s do this.” Stiles says. He clutches onto his towel for a few seconds. Derek notices his scent change to nervous anxiety and his heart rate speed up. 

Derek steps closer to Stiles and touches his arm. Stiles, who had been staring at the window, snaps his gaze onto Derek. “It’ll be fine. Trust me.”

Stiles takes a deep breath and nods. The trust that the two of them had gained over the course of two years was stronger than any Derek had ever had since the passing of his family. It was pack, but more so it was the fact that throughout everything, Stiles had always had his back. He had even gone against Scott a few times and had agreed with Derek in what they should do with Deucalion. It was the only reason Scott had killed him instead of let him go. Stiles knew just as well as Derek that nothing good would come out of letting him live, and Derek had every intention of killing him anyway if Scott hadn’t. So Stiles trusting him with this wasn’t actually that surprising. Actually, now that Derek thought about it, of course he had called Derek. 

Derek gently pushes Stiles to turn around. None of his nervous, anxious energy has faded, but his heart rate had dropped just slightly. Derek moves his hand down Stiles’ back to the top of his towel. “Okay?’ he asks. His voice comes out deep, breathy. He clears his throat and at Stiles’ nod of approval, Derek pulls the towel away. 

Immediately Derek feels all of his blood go directly to his dick. He knew that Stiles had a nice ass, had stared at it on multiple occasions. What he isn’t expecting is the adorable little mole on his right butt cheek that he desperately wants to lick and bite at. 

“Bend over.” He holds his breath and looks at the ceiling, praying to whatever gods were out there that Stiles would not turn around and see how incredibly hard he was at seeing Stiles do exactly as he was told without question. Derek takes the lube and pours a liberal amount onto his fingers. With his other hand he spreads Stiles’ cheeks open, making his heart rate jump once more “It might be a little cold.” He rubs his fingers together to warm up the lube as much as possible, but Stiles still jumps forward when Derek puts the pad of his forefinger at his entrance. He rubs his finger in small circles loosening him up. 

Stiles scent changes from anxious and nervous to aroused in about 0.4 seconds and keeps unconsciously making these breathy noises and it’s all Derek can do not to come in his pants from just the sounds alone. He knew though that it wasn’t because he was the one doing it, but because this was, as far as he knew, the first time someone had done anything like this to Stiles. That fact did nothing but make his dick pulse harder. He spread his legs to give himself some more room.

“This might hurt a little.” Stiles went onto his elbows, making his ass stick out further. Derek presses the palm of his un-lubed hand against himself to calm down for a second before putting it back on Stiles cheek, spreading him open. Slowly, so slowly, he pushes his finger into Stiles to his second knuckle. Stiles clenches around him and gasps, making Derek curse under his breath. He gently thrusts his finger in and out of him loosening him until he’s able to push in a second.

“Fuck.” It was said so softly into his arm Derek likely wouldn’t have heard it had he not been a werewolf. Stiles’ scent was almost overwhelming him.

Derek scissors his fingers around the toy making his hole wider for easier passage. When he is finally able to get a good grip on it, he starts to slowly pull it out. “Okay, I got it.” The toy is unbelievably slippery so Derek carefully sticks the tips of his claws into it, making sure to not get any part of Stiles’ skin. He can’t help but take his sweet time, watching as the toy stretches Stiles open. Stiles breath is coming in quick pants and he starts rocking back towards Derek as if he wants it to go back into him.

Derek knows that he has absolutely lost his mind, but decides fuck it and pushes the dildo an inch back into Stiles’ ass before pulling it out again. Stiles moans and sticks his ass out for Derek even more. The smell of Stiles’ precome hitting the sheets makes Derek’s mouth water. Instead of doing the right thing and extracting the dildo from Stiles as per the prior request, Derek does the exact opposite and pushes it into him again, this time a little harder, with more intent.

“Fuck, _Derek_.” Stiles fists his hands into the sheets and moans. “Please…” Derek’s hand grips harder on Stiles’ ass as he massages it and spreads him wide. 

“Stiles, fuck, you have no idea how good you look right now.” Derek wishes he had a camera to capture this moment so he could relive it for the rest of his life. He doesn’t know if anything will ever compare to the sight of Stiles, red faced, panting underneath him saying his name like that. God damn.

“I need to—Derek please.” 

He understands immediately what Stiles is saying. “Okay. Stiles, fuck, okay.” Derek fucks Stiles with the dildo, trying to find the perfect angle. 

Finally, when Stiles breath catches and he yells, _“There! Fuck, there!”_ Derek knows he’s hit the boy’s prostate. It only takes a few more seconds before Stiles is clenching around the toy and begins coming on the sheets. Derek slows his thrusts until finally pulling it out of him. Stiles’ hole is pink and puffy and Derek can’t stop himself from inserting two fingers into him, just letting them slowly pump in and out of him. 

Stiles falls onto his bed making Derek reluctantly pull his fingers out of him. Derek stands there not really knowing what to do. He’s still hard as a rock, but he doesn’t know if it’s proper etiquette to just pull his dick out and start jerking off. 

Stiles, thankfully, knows exactly what to do. He turns over, come stuck to his chest and stomach, and sits up on the edge of the bed. He looks up at Derek with an intensity Derek is unused to and finds he can’t look away, not even when Stiles brings his hands up and starts undoing his jeans, when he pulls them down to his knees so Derek is only wearing his briefs. Stiles leans forward and presses an open mouthed kiss on the head of his dick. Derek does everything in his power to not blow his load right then and there.

Was this a dream? Was all of this actually happening? How did this day turn into Derek coming over here and— His mind goes completely blank when Stiles pulls down his briefs and immediately takes Derek into his mouth. They both moan loudly and Derek has to bite on his fist and look at the ceiling. 

It had been so long since anyone had put their hands or mouth on him. The last person had been some guy after Kate when he was in college and he had only done it to get his sister off his back. But this, this is with Stiles, someone he actually cares about and has been fantasizing about for two years. This is better than anything he had experienced in his entire life. Better than being the alpha, better than Cora coming back. Better than anything.

“Stiles.” He runs his hands through Stiles’ hair which elicits another filthy moan from Stiles.  
The boy pulls off of him with an obscene pop. 

“Pull it.” he says. Stiles runs his hands up the backs of Derek’s thigh until he reaches his ass as he goes back to bobbing his head up and down Derek’s shaft. He squeezes and massages and has Derek pulling hard on Stiles’ hair. Stiles whines high in the back of his throat going twice as fast, gagging a little when he goes too far.

“I’m going to come, Stiles.” The words only make Stiles suck him harder. He uses one of his hands to grip what he can’t fit into his mouth and jacks him hard and fast. Stiles looks up into Derek’s eyes and that’s what pushes him over the edge. Strips of come shoot down Stiles’ throat. What he can’t swallow splatters onto his face and neck. Derek pulls a hand out of Stiles’ hair and wipes the come from his face. Stiles grabs his wrist and pulls Derek’s hand to his mouth where he licks it from his fingers. Derek’s dick gives a valiant jump.

For a few seconds they stand there staring at each other. Finally, Stiles stands, grabs the back of Derek’s head, and presses their lips together. Derek puts his arm around Stiles’ waist and pulls him into his body. It was softer and gentler than he was expecting, but they were both come-dumb and sated. He can smell the happiness rolling off of Stiles, too, making Derek squeeze the boy even tighter.

When they finally need to catch their breath, Stiles pulls back just enough to say, “So you need to know about dragons?” Derek laughs and pushes Stiles down onto the bed.  
“I think it can wait a few hours.”

“Hours?” Stiles smiles. His cheeks are ruddy red and his eyes twinkle.

“You have no idea how many things I want to do to you.”

“Better start now then.”

 

They don’t leave Stiles’ room until lunch the next day when they’re both too hungry to think of anything but food.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone who leaves kudos and comments (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
